PMS
by Pink-Kotote
Summary: Kotote gets a little (cha right) case of PMS.... Sesshoumaru is then forced down in the dark depths of his basement.... A mix of two authors, The Raven and The Crazy Allison, thats not good. FWA HAHAHAHAHAH!


**PMS**

**By: Allison, Raven **

**Kotote woke up late that morning. **

**The year was 2004 July 28, a Wednesday. **

**Sesshoumaru would normally not be bothered by Kotote's late arrival, but seeing as how it had been a year sense Kotote's last PMS last happened, he was worried. Sesshoumaru headed to the kitchen and filled a box with two weeks worth of food and water. He filled it with hair supplies; make up, clothes tooth past, toilet paper and more hair supplies. **

**All the regular.**

**Sesshoumaru sighed and thought about what will happen over the next week and a half. He walked up the stairs. Step after step. He had had plenty of memories of chasing Kotote down the stairs, threatening her from both the top and the bottom of the stairs and even being the monkey in the middle as Kotote and her children played catch the blue vase on the stairs. Finally reaching the top stair he entered the hallway. **

**It was a red hallway with ceiling lights and a giant chandelier halfway down the hall. The ceiling was at least eleven or twelve feet tall. He had a fair share of memories in this hall too. Chasing and fighting between the children Kotote and Sesshoumaru breaking and throwing of the mysterious blue vase. He turned right after walking down the hall a ways and stopped in front of door with a sign on it that read 'Kotote's room keep out or Jaken will prank you...a lot'. He sighed again and then opened the door. **

**He peeked in and saw a girl sleeping soundly in her bed. This girl was Kotote and she had stayed up late last night. She slept in her own room last night probably because she didn't want to wake Sesshoumaru or the fact that they had just had another fight over the remote last night and were both really steamed...literally. There was steam coming from there bodies because they had used so much magic.**

**Sesshoumaru walked in the room quietly and stood at the side over her bed. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and made sure he was ready for any kind of assault from her. "Kotote, it is ten a.m. It's time to wake up."**

**Kotote opened her eyes and yawned. She threw her head in her pillow and covered herself with the thick white quilt. Sesshoumaru grabbed the top of the quilt and pulled down on it. His attempt was futile for Kotote just wrapped herself in the quilt like a cocoon. Kotote groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed to get away from the intruder that had woke her from her soundless sleep.**

"**Kotote get up we are going out for lunch today with some people from work." Sesshoumaru said flatly like he was an ice king or something.**

**Kotote sighed. She didn't want to go to lunch and why the did she have to go with him? It wasn't like she worked or anything. And Sesshoumaru knew that she would just act like an annoying human. So why did she have to go to the stupid lunch thing? She didn't want to wake up and who was making her? Some wimp who thinks that he rules everything? No, no more of this. She was going to make a stand here and now.**

"**Sessh, I didn't get my eight hours. Can I go back to sleep?" Kotote said as she curled up into a tighter ball under her big white quilt. 'Wow what a stand! I am so sure Sesshoumaru will be intimidated by that.' Kotote thought in her unusually spacious head.**

**Sesshoumaru's response only took a few seconds of thought and he was so cool that he replied without words. He placed a hand on what he thought to be her waist and gave it a slight push. In seconds Kotote was on the floor and there was a dent in her nightstand.**

**But this is what it looked like from Kotote's point of view. Well she couldn't really see because her eyes were closed and the blanket was wrapped around her head. Kotote felt a large and masculine hand on her ass. 'Oh, so I can only sleep if he gets to sleep with me tonight I see. What an ass hole. Well he's not taking advantage of me.' And with that thought she was pushed off the bed. And well it sounded like a lot like this. Swish, swish, swish, Ah, plop, clunk, groan, louder groan, flash, rip, tear and well she was out of the sheets by that time.**

"**I don't want to go to lunch Sesshoumaru! I wanna sleep! A lot!" She growled and whined as her eye's slowly faded from a regular blue eye to a deep blue ocean. Her whole eye was blue a bright yet dark glowing blue. Her hair danced around her from her powerful aura.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her with his usual emotionless mask of a face. He just blinked at her. Silence filled the room like a wave of babies on mute. You could tell there was tension but no sound came. Suddenly the really hot statue like demon spoke. "You see Kotote you have no choice but to come with me."**

**Shock filled every corner of her face but was soon replaced by anger but then she calmed down and looked at him suspiciously. Kotote thought to herself 'What? He can't talk to me like that can he? Oh will he pay.... I bet his employees are all dumb asses anyway. But why do I have to go to lunch with him. Maybe I'll get ice cream? Where did that very animated wave of babies come from?'**

"**Why do I have to come with, Sesshoumaru? Do you need someone to baby sit you? I'll only do it if I get ice cream." She crossed her arms over her chest and put on a smug look.**

**Sesshoumaru sighed, he shouldn't mess with her today or for the rest of the week or else she will be on the war path. She'll be like Alan Rickman out for blood and long silver hair that was really pretty. _Wow can you picture that?_**

"**Kotote, there is a company that I am trying to buy and this lunch is with the people who own that company. I am trying to get them to sign this contract and...the point is I have to put on a good impression and if it looks like I am married or am a decent man with a woman then they would feel safe signing over there company to me." He said obviously Kotote only got half of that. He shook his head towards the ground asking him self why he even bothered.**

**Kotote shook her hand in front of her face and smiled. "Well, that's stupid! They won't give you their company if you have a babysitter with you." She said all dumb like and stuff.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her dumbfounded but quickly regained his composure. "Kotote, you're not going to be my babysitter you're going to be my wife." He said as he cocked and eyebrow. (Cocked and eyebrow HAHA!)**

**Kotote glided down to the pile of blankets below her on the opposite side of the bed from where Sesshoumaru stood. Her eyes returned back to normal but seemed misted over in a light haze of blue water. "Are... Are you asking me to marry you?" She stuttered. The words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth like fish she couldn't control.**

'**Holy crap this chick is weird.' Sesshoumaru thought as worry washed over his face. 'What do I say? Let's see I don't want her to cry but I can't marry her, at least not now. I could always marry her some other time but now is not the right time. This is like a maze and if I don't get out of it now I will _die._'**

"**Kotote, I didn't ask you to marry me just to pretend to be my wife for one hour or so. Like the time when that one woman came over and we had to pretend to be Rins parents." And he steps on a land mine! Boom! Strike and out!**

**Suddenly Kotote burst into tears grabbed the quilt. She flew back onto the bed and covered herself with the quilt as she buried her face deep with in the confines of her comforting pillow; I mean her pillow was the only one who really understood her. Except for her therapist that Sesshoumaru subscribed her to for his own reasons. Of course, Kotote just became a mindless freak and Sesshoumaru killed the therapist named Taylor.**

"**Ko-Kotote?" Sesshoumaru reached out for her shoulder to shake frantically but was hit by a beam of light that erupted from the sheets for a split second. It was as if the blanket shocked him to defend Kotote.**

"**SO THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU? JUST YOUR LITTLE PLAY THING! SESSHOUMARU WE HAVE THREE CHILDREN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ALL THE OTHER WIVES SAY ABOUT ME? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THE INNER CIRCLE! YOU'RE SO FAR OUT OF THE CIRCLE THAT YOU'RE IN SOME GAY ASS OBLONG SQUARE WITH A GIRL NAMED RAVEN WHO SHITS THE FLOOR ALL THE TIME! WELL, THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU MR.-MY-WIFES-A-HORE!" Kotote yelled at him, through the fabric of her pillow. The pillow was glowing bright blue, obviously from Kotote's eyes. It was funny though because you could tell when she would blink because the pillow you go back to its regular white but then blue again. And I know you're thinking 'Don't people normally close there eyes when they cry?' Well Kotote's eyes were open so deal with it.**

**Sesshoumaru straightened up and flipped his long hair behind his should. (He has long hair in this story because Allison has a hard time letting the beauty of it go to waste or cancer children!) "Well if you don't want Ben and Jerry's I can understand, but I did have a plan to buy tubs of it with the extra money from this deal." Sesshoumaru turned to leave. He waited for a response or movement or something but there was none. And being pissed, he left the room.**

**L J J J J L**

**Sesshoumaru was down stairs in his cozy tan business suet. It suited him, Haha! He wore black socks with a black pure silk tie and a black under shirt to add a bit of depression to his already depressed mood. He had square fashionable black framed glasses to add to the fashion of his style. He looked like he had just spent a day with the ever popular queer eye group from America. And if a ghetto pimpin girl walked threw the room her one and simple remark would have been DDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnn. In fact Kotote just walked into the room and said, "Damn." But not because she thought Sesshoumaru was hot, I mean she always thought he was hot but was used to seeing it though, she had actually tripped on one of the steps and skipped the last two and almost fell flat on her face. So naturally she cursed.**

**Sesshoumaru was surprised at seeing her down in the living room and not one room had blown up yet today. This was practically a world record. But he also noticed the spring dress and the nice make up that she wore. Did she really plan on coming to lunch with him?**

"**So, Kotote, did you decide to come to lunch with me." He asked turning back to his news paper as if he didn't care. But really Kotote was saving his ass by coming to lunch with him.**

"**Well, it's not like I am doing it for you just the ice cream. And don't bring up the marriage thing it makes the voices in my head cry." Kotote walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was reading, "But I swear if they piss me off today I will kill them. I don't know why but I am feeling unusually pissed today and have no patience what so ever."**

"**So I've seen." Sesshoumaru folded his newspaper up and threw it on the floor. He stood up and grabbed Kotote's hand. He walked to his entrance room and grabbed a hat. **

**And now he just looked like someone from the mafia.**

**L J J J J L**

**The whole car ride there Sesshoumaru explained to Kotote about the people they were seeing, how she was supposed to act and what to talk about. He told her about his business and what she needed to know. Of course none of this made any sense to her but she would try anyways.**

**They drove up to The Olive Garden and Kotote made a face and put her middle finger in her nose, as if flipping off the restaurant secretly. **

**Sesshoumaru saw this little 'antic' and growled at her. She looked over at him and gave him a look as if saying, 'What the hell did I do?'. He rolled his eyebrows and said,**

"**Remember...don't say anything unless you're asked and don't sick your finger up your nose." Sesshoumaru parked his car and turned off the engine. He got out of the car and walked to the restaurant and Kotote followed behind him, dragging her feet in protest.**

**Once they got in, Sesshoumaru turned to the male host that was behind a podium, "Go afternoon sir." The host said with an French accent. "Is it just the two of you today?" He said, grabbing two menus from the side of the podium.**

"**No," Sesshoumaru said, taking off his hat, revealing his beautiful long tied back silver hair that everyone obsesses over, "We're here to meet with the Hutchensin's."**

"**Ah...oui, oui. And is the young lady with you your daughter? Will she be needing the kids menu?"**

"**Excuse me! I'm not-," Kotote started, but Sesshoumaru shushed her by placing a hand on her shoulder,**

"**No, an adult menu will do."**

"**Alright then. This way." The host said, leading them into a dark dinning room full of buzzing people. The host finally sat them at a booth with two old farts...no, literally. They smelled that bad. **

**The old fart man stood up and shook Sesshoumaru's hand, then shook Kotote's with a curious look in his eye. Sesshoumaru then ushered Kotote in the booth first, then he sat down, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling up the knee's of his pants.**

**Everyone got introduced to one another and then started to look at the menu while Sesshoumaru and Mr. Hutchensin chatted about business matters...and golf.**

**The waiter finally came around and took their order, but when it got around to Kotote, she just said, "Ice cream."**

**Sesshoumaru turned to her, "No, Kotote you need an actual meal."**

**She heaved a sigh, "Fine. I'll have a taco. El grande size please."**

**The table was silent because its wood and it doesn't talk. But everyone sitting at the table was silent, too. Adding extra silence to the table's silence. Sesshoumaru blinked at her,**

"**No, Kotote. This is an Italian restaurant. You have to order something off the menu, and tacos, _dear,_" He stressed the word 'dear' as he rubbed his temples, "Is not on the menu."**

**Kotote looked a little ruffled, "Fine! Then I'll just pizza, god dammit!"**

**The waiter looked appalled, yet trying to keep a smile, "What kind of pizza?"**

"**Hmm...I feel daring.... How bout cheese? Taco flavored."**

**The waiter scribbled something on his note pad, "I'll see what I can do."**

**NOTE PAD FOR FRENCH WAITER**

**Pasta w/ meatballs, hold garlic (in your hand)**

**4 fromage ravioli noodles **

**The god father, hold the pants in your hand**

**Insane lady wants taco flavored pizza with ice cream 4 desert**

**CUT TO TABLE**

**Kotote folded her hands in her lap as she talked to the Mrs. Hutchensin. She was a trite lady in about her forties and she had her red hair tied up in a tight bun in the back of her head.**

"**So...what do you do for a living Kotote?"**

**Kotote thought about it, "Well...I guess I'm what you would call a stay at home mom."**

"**Oh really?" She sounded amused, "And what does that pay?"**

**Kotote smiled and sounded to perfect, "Why, it doesn't pay anything. Just the love of my husband and three children. Well maybe not my husband." Sesshoumaru gave her a slight glance of anger before turning back to his talk of greenhouses and what not with Mr. Hutchensin.**

"**You have _three _children. But, my dear, you are only twenty, correct? You must have been only a child when you had these children. You poor dear." Mrs. Hutchensin said with shock and disgust written all over her face. One hand held up to her mouth the other held out to reach for Kotote in help.**

"**OH, no, no, no! You see I'm at least 1,000 years old give or take a few hundred." Kotote said while swishing away Mrs. Hutchensin's hand.**

"**Yes, aren't we all?" Mrs. Hutchensin said with a laugh of amusement. Sesshoumaru kicked Kotote under the silent table as if to say "SHUT UP!" But of course it was with his foot.**

**Another half and hour passed in silence for Kotote. Sesshoumaru was talking about his business and Mr. Hutchensin's business while Mrs. Hutchensin pretended to care. Kotote looked around the room as she slumped lower into her cushion. 'AH HA!' Thought Kotote. She would read Mr. Hutchensin's mind for fun. Sesshoumaru knows when Kotote is reading his mind and plus she had done it so many times before that it was boring. And Mrs. Hutchensin, well she didn't think much so that was out of the question. The only one left to read was Mr. Hutchensin and he _had_ been looking at her all day so why not give it a try.**

**Kotote stared at her lap with her bangs in front of her face so that no one would see that her eyes were glowing slightly. She entered his mind which was like entering a door. She was bombarded with images of people she didn't know. But one image in particular stood out among the rest.**

**It was of Kotote and, well, she was not wearing anything. In fact she was he was standing in front of the naked Kotote. Kotote was lying on a bed and well he was some buff rich guy with money coming out his ass. He knelt down to Kotote and... Well Kotote exited his mind quickly. And in one fluid motion Kotote's head snapped up and the glasses that were at that table and a few surrounding them broke.**

**Kotote stood up and shook the table slightly. Sesshoumaru looked at her with question marks surrounding his head. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to the bathroom!" And Kotote had spoken words that silenced all, even the table.**

**Sesshoumaru mouthed the words 'what' and 'the hell'. He stood to follow Kotote outside which was not where the bathroom was at all, unless Kotote intended to pee on the yellow jeep just to see if it would match and that is so something Kotote would do. But of course he was wrong.**

**Kotote stopped out of the building and stopped at the car. She pulled on the handle and when the car didn't open she yelled. "Sesshoumaru, unlock the damn car!"**

**Sesshoumaru grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she faced him. He shook her rapidly and said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**Me, ME! You mean what the hell is wrong with Mr. Pervert over there?" Kotote yelled at Sesshoumaru's face wishing that it would just blow away and it almost did.**

**L J J J J L**

**Kotote was currently blowing up the house. Sesshoumaru was down stairs locking the basement door tightly. His three children were down in the basement with him because Kotote was out for blood and she didn't care whose. Well he had enough food and makeup to last him 2 weeks but not nearly enough food or hair products to last him and his three children 2 weeks. This would last them about 10 minutes if they were lucky.**

"**Dad, how did this happen anyway? I mean I know mom's crazy and powerful but I've never seen her like this before." Shinji, his eldest son, asked.**

**Sesshoumaru just looked at them all but noticed the question marks floating around their heads so he decided to answer them. "Well," started Sesshoumaru he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. They could all tell that this would be along story so they sat back. He told them all about olive garden and the perverted man but Allison's arm hurts so we'll skip to where we left off, "So I asked why he was such a pervert and she looked at me like I was stupid or something.**

"**Sesshoumaru, I read his mind and he was dreaming about... about," She grabbed my ear and pulled on it until I was down to her height, "He was really buff, hot, naked and money was coming out his ass."**

"**What's so perverted about masturbation?" I asked like I knew what that was. I mean come on I, Sesshoumaru, have never masturbated before.**

"**No, he wasn't masturbating he was about to fuck me Sessh!" Kotote yelled in my ear like I couldn't hear what she said when she was whispering. Her eyes did that thing where they turn blue and tears well up and she starts to cry. I still don't quit understand her.**

**Well I was pissed now and was not about to let him dream about Kotote that way. So I did the only thing I could do. I got him to sign the contract and left him with the bill. Of course this didn't appease Kotote one bit. She wanted him dead but she couldn't because if anyone were to know about her being a demon she would be killed quicker then a pizza at a weight watchers convention. (Blue collar comedy is so cool.)**

**So instead of killing him she decided to take her anger out on me. And the worst part of it all was that she was PMSing. The whole car ride home I was dodging punches and taking emotional blows that will scar me forever."**

"**Wait is that why we had to go to Inu-Yasha's house all the time?" Kosuke, the youngest of the three children, asked.**

"**Yeah, that's one reason." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face as he looked to the ground for his emotionless mask that he had dropped remembering weeks that they spent to them selves.**

"**Well, what's the other reason?" Kosuke asked not quit sure why everyone, even the rats, were staring at him like he was insane. But Sesshoumaru skipped that question.**

"**Well so anyway when we got home I ran inside and made to go to the basement. But Kotote got out in front of me and was throwing kitchen knives at me like a mad woman.**

"**Sesshoumaru, why didn't you punch him or something? Do you really not think of me that much? Don't you love me?" She said while cried and threw more knives at me. But when she ran out of lichen wear she just took Tokigen, Tensayga and my whole private stock of blue vases and threw those at me.**

"**No, Kotote I love it's just..." But I had no time to finish my worthless excuse.**

"**If you love me then why won't you marry me? I have three basterd children and I still am not married. How do you think that makes them feel, Sesshoumaru? They are ridiculed, beaten up and give clever nicknames because they're all basterds." She said as her children walked threw the front door.**

"**Mom, no one picks on us if anything we pick on them." Said Shinji expecting his mom to come down and hug him but instead he just got a blue vase thrown in his face.**

"**Mom that wasn't very nice. Do you need another time out?" Said Kosuke, as I ran over to them and pulled their hands so that they would follow.**

"**Mother isn't feeling well today kids but it's nice to see you." I said as I ran past Kotote.**

**I ran into a dark hallway and pulled my children down into the basement just making a near escape from the dreaded wrath of _Kotote._ And well that's pretty much it." Sesshoumaru said leaning against his box of supplies.**

**Remembering that he still needed to explain the rationing of his plans he reached behind him and put the box before everyone. He opened it up and everyone went crazy. Hikari, Sesshoumaru's middle child and only daughter, went straight for Sesshoumaru's makeup and hair supplies while Shingi and Kosuke went for the candy bars and beer, completely skipping by the veggies.**

"**No, wait don't do that! We need to save that." He grabbed all the beer, candy, and makeup and hair supplies from the kids and put it back in the box. Of course being the pigs the boys were there were two beers wasted and to butter fingers half gone. Now Hikari was not a total princess either, no. She had completely coated herself with perfume and redone her whole face with makeup. And she was just about to waist Sesshoumaru's nail polish when he pulled it away.**

"**Why do we have to save this?" Kosuke asked with question marks floating around his head. While he liked all the excess beer stains off his shirt.**

"**Well we can't exactly get the food with Kotote out to kill us now can we?" Sesshoumaru said indicating the destruction happening up stairs.**

"**No, I can!" Shouted Hikari, "I'm a girl I should know what PMS is like. I can go talk to her and get food for you guys." She smiled at everyone and they smiled back. There was no time to waist Hikari had to go reason with Kotote as soon as possible so that Kotote would calm down enough for Hikari to get food back to home base.**

**And so Hikari was gone, never to be seen again. Upstairs you could hear loud crashes and screams from one of the two girls, but you couldn't tell which. But soon the noise slowly died and it sounded as if they were having a conversation. No one was telling a story a very long story. Then it seemed to be at the climax of the story because the other one was gasping and saying no he didn't or no way. And the one telling the story started to cry.**

**L J J J J L**

**Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. What did he do to deserve this? Damn greenhouses. **

**Kosuke groaned, "How are we supposed to get outta here? You know...my girlfriend will be worried when I don't come home tonight."**

**Shinji rolled his eyes, "You don't have a girlfriend."**

**Kosuke then broke down and started to slam his head against the concrete floor, "Don't remind me! Argh!"**

**Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling, "What do you suppose they're talking about?"**

"**Guys." Shinji and Kosuke said in union. **

**Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that?"**

**Kosuke shrugged, "Its just a guess...but I mainly think they're talking about you."**

"**That makes me feel so much better." Sesshoumaru said, rather sarcastically.**

"**Me too, actually." Kosuke said.**

**Ten minutes pasted in silence and soon they heard the front door slam, a cars screeching wheels, then more things started to blow up.**

**Shinji threw his hands up in the air, "Well...there you go! Hikari just left! IN MY CAR!"**

"**I paid for that car, thus making it mine." Sesshoumaru pointed out.**

"**Well...I drive it." Shinji shot back.**

**Sesshoumaru glared at his son, "Why'd you even come here, anyways."**

"**Homesick...I guess." Shinji said.**

"**Nah...I was just hungry!" Kosuke said, rubbing his stomach, "Speaking of which...can I have a candy bar in that box of yours? Ay pops?"**

"**No!" Sesshoumaru pushed the box of supplies next to him, "We need to save these. Who knows how long we're going to be down here."**

"**Man...I remember mom going through PMS when I was younger...but it's never been bad. Not like this. You must've really set her off." He said to Sesshoumaru.**

"**Well...its not like he wasn't in for it." Kosuke said, munching on a cracker he pulled out of his brown leather jacket.**

**Sesshoumaru and Shinji stared at him, "What? I'm serious!" Kosuke said, swallowing the last of his saltine, "Dad's always treated Ma like dirt.... He was bound to have her blow up one of these days. And lucky for him one of those days was her PMS time."**

**Shinji looked at his Father who stared blankly back. Sesshoumaru blinked, "What?" Then he got the message that Shinji was sending him, "I treat her loads better than I had! She has it good, you know! I could treat her a lot worse!"**

"**Domestic abuse." Kosuke said, nibbling on a hot chicken leg he pulled out of his jacket.**

"**Its not domestic abuse!" Sesshoumaru snapped.**

"**Father is right...its not exactly domestic abuse if Mother returns the abuse to him. Basically it evens out in the end." Shinji said, shrugging.**

**Kosuke licked the bone of the chicken leg, "Well...that's what some people think."**

**L J J J J L**

**Day 10**

"**Ahh! When I get outta here I swear to god I'm going to do my best to land a girlfriend!" Kosuke said, eating a wedding cake that he pulled out of his jacket. He pulled out a plate and a fork and began consuming the cake like a mad man.**

"**Where do you keep getting this food and why won't you share with us. You've gotten steak to eat everyday and we've gotten beer and candy bars." Said Shinji while he dove for the cake but it disappeared into Kosuke's mouth in one gulp. Wow he's a pig.**

"**Yes, I have been wondering the same thing these past 10 DAYS!" He shouted toward the soiling so that maybe Kotote's PMS would just end and they could eat regular food like popcorn of squid. Instead of rats, candy bars and beer and cake and chicken and whatever else Kosuke has in his jacket.**

**Kosuke opened up his jacket to reveal a mini fridge tucked into his pants. He began to say something but was cut of by the cake in his mouth that slightly stock out.**

"**Now how come that doesn't sick out from under you jacket or something? I mean you can't even see a bump!" Asked Sesshoumaru but Kosuke just waved his hand and pulled flowers out of his sleeve as if to say, 'I'm magic now shove it up your ass!' Then he gave Sesshoumaru caky grin and continued chewing.**

**Sesshoumaru grabbed the flowers and shoved them in Kosuke's ear, they came out the other end which might indicate something but to bad. "We don't want flowers we want food!" Screamed Sesshoumaru, "Now magically open that mini fridge and give us some food."**

"**Oh and some sex would be good too!" Said Shinji hopefully**

**But that might have been a mistake because upon hearing the words mini fridge Kotote launched a beam threw the crack of the door and hit the mini fridge head on and destroyed it. Everyone dodged the beam except for Kosuke and his mini fridge. Now instead of a mini fridge he had a small whole and some dust in his jacket.**

**Shinji cried and fell on the floor. "Now we have no food and I am guessing that you don't have any pretty girls in that pocket do you?" Kosuke shook his head in a no.**

"**You know I wouldn't mind a girl right now either." Kosuke said as he fell to the floor behind Shinji.**

"**You to little perverts can't hold you own. I had to for at least 100 years and you can't even last 10 days. My children are such wimps." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms but had to agree with his sons. It was true that he had gone a hundred years without some, but that time had passed. He had no longer stuck to celibacy...oh no. He had some at least twice a week, at least!! And now it seemed a little hard to get though the day without thinking about it.**

**Kosuke sat further back into the wall, "So...Shinji.... I hear that you have a girlfriend...what's her name?"**

"**Non of your business!" Shinji snapped.**

"**Whoa ho, ho. Sorry there. Didn't mean to upset you princess." Kosuke mocked.**

"**Don't start with me!" Shinji waved a finger in front of Kosuke's face.**

"**Why, Princess? Aren't we a little temperamental today? Is it that time of month?" Kosuke said.**

**Shinji growled, "Why you ignorant bitch! Stop calling me Princess!" Shinji lunged for Kosuke and they both started to strangle eachother.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at his son's. "Ladies, I believe you're acting rather foolishly at the moment...so stop." **

**They looked over to their father, he had spoke it a mocking tone! Oh my god! He had actually cracked a joke! Nevermind it was mean and pointed towards them! **

**They stared at him and moved away from eachother and were silent.**

"**So," Shinji said after a couple minutes of silence in the dark, "What's for dinner?"**

**They were quiet for a second until Sesshoumaru said, "Rat."**

**L J J J J L**

**DAY 20**

**Green Men.**

**Aliens to be more precise. Sex starved aliens who had been locked in their basement for a whole year because their wives were PMSM'ing. Pre-menstruating Syndrome Meg. **

**So. These aliens were sex starved all lot! So much so that when Kosuke had found dirty magazines by the washer they took them right away without a single word. It was a phrase instead.**

"**Fwa hahahahahaha!" Is what they had said.**

**Sesshoumaru had figured out that it was aliens after they had set up camp/strip club in Kosuke's head.**

**Kosuke had attacked Sesshoumaru from behind and attempted to anal sex his father and accompanying him was a potato. Sesshoumaru turned around and started to strangle him vigorously. **

**Shinji came up behind Kosuke with a rope and a potato sack. But the bottom of the potato sack was glowing for some odd reason.**

**Shinji looked inside the bag and found a giant glowing potato. He took the glowing spud out and put it aside to examine later, after they had tied Kosuke up.**

**Once they were done with that, they went to examine the glowing spud.**

"**It's a gift from god!" Shinji exclaimed, all holy like as he raised the potato towards the ceiling. Light shone down upon the holy spud as God like music played in the background. Of course, the light was just a flash light tapped to the ceiling and the music was a Ricky Martian song that was playing from a ghetto pimpin' car that rode though the basement, leaving no hole or indentation. Yes, it was so cool that it really didn't exist to the naked eye. But one with some clothes on could see it.**

**Sesshoumaru took the spud away as the record player did that really cool Sssszzzzzzzhhhh! "We're not Christen! Or any other religion idiot."**

"**Well, dad! I thought that we were Ravenist!" Shinji said. **

"**That's just to please the directors from above." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the still glowing spud.**

**All of a sudden a giant lightning bolt came down from above and shot Sesshoumaru and he died. BUT, since he is so cool and really sexy, he came back to life. Followed shortly by the gangsta pimpin' car playing the same Ricky Martian song.**

**Sesshoumaru had ignored that he had just died, "Well, if it's a gift from "God" then he obviously wants us to eat it." Then Sesshoumaru had cut the potato in thirds, giving himself the bigger portion. He handed the portions to his son's, setting Kosuke's portion on the ground next to him. "Now...use your portions spar-," He said, as he noticed that they had all gulped down their third like monkeys with a banana. Banana...BANANA! "A fuck it." Sesshoumaru threw the potato into his mouth. Thing is, the potato went all slow motion like as the gangsta pimpin' car rode though the basement with "I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal' playing on their radio. And this is kinda what the car looked like**

**Everyone looked at eachother and said, "Oook then." Then they went to go sit in their own corner, not looking at anyone.**

**You see people, that was not a regular potato by any means. It was an aphrodisiac. And everyone knew it as soon as they started feeling...funny. It was definitly a gift...but not from god. IT WAS FROM THE DEVIL...FOR FREE! NO SHIPPING AND HANDLING (okay...maybe a little handling) NEEDED! JUST CALL 1-800-APHRODISIAC FOR FREE!**

**That night was the longest night that any of them had slept though, because when Shinji and Kosuke started moaning in their sleep, Sesshoumaru's sense's went hay wire.**

**The next morning Shinji and Kosuke woke up to see their father rocking back and forth in the fetal position, sucking his thumb wide-eyed.**

**L J J J J L **

**DAY 30**

**The aphrodisiac had finally worn off, but their senses did not. Sesshoumaru had banished himself to the farthest, blackest corner of the basement in order to keep away from his going-to-be-gay-or-else son's.**

**L J J J J L**

**DAY 31**

**Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep on the floor, his arm hung around the empty supply box. He was hugging it so hard in fact, that he was smashing it. He woke up and sat up right. The then looked at his sleeping sons, and narrowed his eyes. Shinji and Kosuke were sleeping, sure. Holding eachother? Sure. They were hugging eachother in their sleep. Sesshoumaru didn't stand for this. **

**He growled at the two, and they both woke with a start, looking around frantically. They then looked at eachother, and screamed, jumping back a good twenty inches. (Their pants went with them.)**

"**There." Sesshoumaru said, self-satisfied that his son's no longer looked gay.**

**They sat in silence. So, there they were. Sitting in the dark. Starved, tired, and sex deprived. **

**Shinji was about to open his mouth to complain, when all of a sudden the basement door flew open, revealing Kotote's figure. **

**She was holding a flashlight, while her other hand seemed occupied with something.**

**All three took giant steps back as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kotote shinned the light in Sesshoumaru's face,**

"**Sesshoumaru? Shinji...Kosuke? What the hell are you doing?" Kotote then flipped on the light switch to her right. She shut off the light, and started to lick the pink Popsicle in her hand.**

"**Mother?" Shinji said, taking a step forward, with lust in his eyes.**

"**Yah?" She then started to bob the Popsicle in and out of her mouth.**

**Sesshoumaru eye's widened, If only that Popsicle were him! He then looked at his sons; they were obviously thinking the same thing.**

**He shot them evil glares, but they were to busy staring at their _Mother._**

**Kotote had just come for outside, and she had just gone swimming, so her swimsuit was still wet and her jeans were also wet from the pool water. Her hair was stringy looking like it had just been brushed, when it was still wet.**

"**What smells like ass?" She said casually. **

**Sesshoumaru stepped in front of his sex hungry sons and said, "Kotote...stop doing that."**

"**Doing what?"**

"**What you're doing."**

"**Huh?" She said, then she stopped breathing, obeying Sesshoumaru's order to stop doing what she was doing.**

"**No! I mean stop giving your Popsicle a blow job!" On the word 'job' he smacked the Popsicle out of her hand. She looked at the pink Popsicle in sadness,**

"**That was the last one." She mumbled, "Their all dead now! YOU KILLED IT! POPSICLES HAVE FEELINGS TOO Y'KNOW?!"**

"**As do I." He said, squishing the Popsicle with his shoed foot.**

**Kotote gave him a questioning glance, but he chose to ignore it and looked away from her. He turned to his sons and said, "leave now. Or pay the price."**

**Joining our characters in the main hall, Sesshoumaru held open the door for his sons.**

"**But we can't go." Shinji said, pleading almost.**

"**And why not?" Sesshoumaru said calmly.**

"**Hikari took the car!" Kosuke said, whining like a toddler. **

"**Why can't they stay?" Kotote asked, hugging Sesshoumaru's arms so that her c-cup boobs were placed firmly on it. Sesshoumaru only pointed again,**

"**OUT! YOU GAY ASSES!"**

"**But we can't!" They said in unison, staring at their mothers boobs.**

"**Then use one of our cars!" He thundered as Kotote pressed herself even more on his arm. Then a sly look of realization came across his face, "Wait, no. Don't use the cars."**

"**Why not?" Kosuke asked, mildly curious.**

"**The shock absorbers are broken, and they need new tires." Kotote said, without thinking.**

**Shinji and Kosuke stared at them both in amazement.**

"**Take a horse! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Sesshoumaru's voice went down a few octaves, "No nevermind. The horse's backs are broken."**

"**Why are their backs broken." Shinji said, already half knowing what his father was going to say.**

"**Lets just say they don't hold two people." Sesshoumaru pointed to the door again, "WALK GOD DAMMIT! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Sesshoumaru shoved his sons out the door, slamming it behind them.**

**Shinji and Kosuke looked at one another, "What now?" Kosuke said.**

"**Does dad have a latter?"**

"**I'd imagine so. In the shed, around back." **

**Shinji and Kosuke took off running to the shed. Shinji looked over to Kosuke who was running next to him, 'He looks like a rabbit.' He thought. Then he thought of the irony of that statement and laughed.**

**L J J J J L**

**The boys turned and left Sesshoumaru slammed the door behind them making sure it was locked tightly. He turned to Kotote and felt emotions concur his self control. He fought hard but in the end his senses lost control to the feelings of _ya know_.**

**He walked up to her and hugged her tightly kissing her neck sensuously. Kotote was shocked and pushed him away from her, his hands still around her waist and not straining to stay there. "Sesshoumaru, what's the big deal?"**

"**You were PMSing for a month, I ate and aphrodisiac potato room from god, aliens got into my sons head and made them try to hump my leg not to mention they stole the porno..." He tried to kiss her again but she wouldn't let him. That wasn't enough for her.**

"**So you're sex deprived, that's all? Ya know Sessh that's not much of a reason. You could fuck off with any normal girl if you wanted to. You don't have to do me, I mean it's not like we're married or anything." She crossed her arms as she spoke in an ugly kind of smart ass tone.**

'**Oh, she's still going on about this whole we're not married kind of thing. She wants me to marry her.' He thought as he looked at her big blue eyes. "You're not a normal girl, you're a demon. You're special but not just to the world but to me. And seeing as how we're demons don't you think we should get married the demon way?" He said in a sly kind of sexy way as hugged her and thought yes score, no land mines. (Losing the funny of the story! Oh, hell it's gonna be gone as soon as the lemon bomb drops.)**

**Kotote blushed and her eyes widened with question written all over her face, no seriously the word question was written on her face. She shook her face and the word question flew off and dissipated into nothing. "Sessh? How do you get married the demon way?" Kotote began to play with his hair just incase she got board with his explanation.**

"**Well," He said with a sly sexy kind of voice cause he's that cool, "Let me show you."(Show me show you Kikkoman, Kikkoman!)**

"**OOF!" Yelled Kotote, Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to his bed. It was a rather large bed with messy silk sheets that just yelled have sex with me. (Haha) He threw her on the bed and followed her by climbing on her slowly and smooth like.**

**He took off his black button up shirt and tie revealing the all too well known muscley pecks. He reached under Kotote and around her back.**

**But suddenly the gangsta pimpin' guys came flying threw the wall and parked there car in front of the bed. They left no whole in the wall because that's how cool they are. The gangsta pimpin' guys climbed out of the car and leaned against it all cool like. There were three of them. There were two guys and one girl, one of the guys being white and high. The girl was all mean looking, one of the guys had a video camera and the white guy had some pot.**

**The gangsta's had the 'You are the only one' song from Eminem blasting from the stereos in the car. The 'camera man' turned on his video camera and crouched over a little so that he could tape Kotote and Sesshoumaru's little day off.**

**Kotote sat up abruptly and cried as she pointed a finger at the three intruders and their car. "You little sicko's! Sesshoumaru kill them now!" Yelled Kotote.**

"**Oh, you guys I know we've been threw a lot and all but you have to die now." He said all sorry like he cared or something. But they were so cool that when Sesshoumaru came at them they went all matrix and stuff so they were moving slower and he just stood there and was all like whoa.**

**But then a beam of light came and turned them all into bunnies. Then the gangsta bunnies got into their giant bunny car and drove off. The car looked something like this**

**As soon as he was sure that there were no more gangsta cars that would come and video tape them he was back on Kotote. He kissed her and licked her lips begging for control of her mouth. She opened her mouth and allowed him to taste her hungrily. Their tongues fought endlessly until Sesshoumaru finally took control by pinning it to the side of her mouth. She relaxed against him and their auras danced as their pleasure rose into the air.**

**He sat up and straddled her legs, looking at her with that sly guy look he asked. "Are you ready for this?"**

"**Am I ready for what?" She said as she reached up for his hands to play with.**

**Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered in her ear, "This." He kissed her neck and left a trail of kisses downward and until he came to the crook in her neck. That place right between the shoulder and the neck where you rest your head on when you're tired. He started giving it large and longing open mouth kisses, he licked it and started to nibble on the spot. His teeth dragged across her skin in the place that he was playing with. Then after the tenderness he ruined it by bighting down, and was it a hard bight. His teeth sank deep into her skin and he heard her gasp and let out a little scream.**

**Kotote was enjoying the treatment her shoulder was getting until Sesshoumaru bit into it. At first it surprised her and she screamed a little until she realized that it didn't hurt. In fact this biting thing felt really good. His soft warm k-nines sank into her and released, not a liquid or a substance, but a wave a pleasure. One that seemed to swam throughout Kotote's blood like a disease. It seemed to entice her and make her feel stronger and more powerful. She felt like she was burning in a hot fire that was icing her skin, all at the same time.**

**Then Kotote felt something she hadn't expected, well she hadn't expected any of this, it was a burning on her forehead. It was burning in the shape of a cresset moon. She could see a light shining on her forehead but she couldn't see what was happening but she knew what was happening, kind of.**

**Sesshoumaru took his fangs out of her flesh and looked at her. Blood was dripping from his mouth and fangs. Kotote leaned up and kissed her blood off of his face and fangs licking at it with desire.**

**Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and stared at her forehead. He smiled and bent down to kiss it. He kissed her along her eye brow and down the side of her cheek. He kissed around her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe. Then he whispered in her ear sweet words of completion. "Now you're part of me." Kotote touched the cresset moon, "Don't worry that will fade in a day or two."**

"**So we're done then. You can get off of me now." Kotote asked hopefully she was so cute but DENIED!**

"**I never said that _I _was done with you." He smirked evilly and menacingly but still remained the hottest man created, because that's how cool he is.**

"**Oh, do we have to?" She wined while she wrapped her arms around his neck and stuck out her bottom lip.**

**Sesshoumaru nibbled at the lip that protruded out from her face so that she might look innocent. "Haven't you realized by now that when you act cute and pout it only makes me want you more?" He mumbled as he rubbed his head in her hair, enjoying the silkiness of it.**

"**Really, well then," Kotote rolled Sesshoumaru off of her and sat up. She flexed her muscles and said in a rather husky and raspy voice. "Err; I'm a big ugly sailor man! You should go fuck a tree because you can't fuck me! I'm a man." Kotote lifted up one of her arms and inhaled the B.O. of her arm pit.**

"**Well, I am willing to try something different tonight." He rolled back on top of Kotote and started to grind his hips up against her as he kissed her mouth.**

**He reached behind her again and undid the button the kept her from his beloved breasts. He slipped off the bikini top and rubbed his head in between them. He missed them so much. He reached his hands down and pulled off her loose shorts and bikini bottom. He straddled her legs again and tweaked her boobs making her nipples harden.**

"**Not much of man, are you?" He tweaked her boobs one more time before he started licking them.**

**Kotote glared at him and said in the husky sailor voice. "I got a sex change from a professional. He turned me into a girl. But it doesn't mean I'm still not a man on the inside."**

"**I have to disagree with that," He reached down and cupped her 'woman hood'. He fondled with it for a minute then stuck a finger inside, exploring her womb, "Nope, seems pretty feminine to me."**

**Kotote couldn't hold the act any longer. Sesshoumaru started to fondle her and she lost all sign of control ever. All her senses and smarts were drowned by a title wave of lust and pleasure. Wave after wave crashed down onto her, drowning her thoughts. She bucked her hips against Sesshoumaru's hand and let out a little moan.**

**Sesshoumaru lay down on top of her and took out his wet finger. "That's the feminine Kotote I know and love." He kissed the mark that he left on her shoulder and getting the taste of blood on his lips again after hundreds of years.**

**He unzipped his pants and took off his boxers and pants revealing a throbbing groin. It was night now and everything was dark so revealing might be the wrong word but trust me it was there.**

**Kotote reached down and started to stroke his manliness. But it was too much for him he had grown tired of waiting, getting married and pretending that Kotote was a man. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed. He parted her legs and began to thrust inside her. He went with animal like speed. He heard Kotote moan in pleasure and decided to screw with her. Well he was but mess with her head.**

**Sesshoumaru slowed down to a killingly slow pace. Kotote bucked against him begging for him to speed up again. Kotote freed her hands from his grasp and squeezed him, pressing her self against him making him sink deeper inside her. Then Sesshoumaru stopped all together. Kotote let out a huff of frustration and Sesshoumaru laughed. He then sped up to a lightening fast speed which Kotote enjoyed. He would have continued but he decided that he wanted her too much.**

**Sesshoumaru was close to his release and started thrust into her core faster and harder. Waves of pleasure flooded him all the way to the finger tips and all the way to his scalp. It ran threw him like electricity, exciting his loins even more so then before.**

**Kotote ran her fingers threw his hair and massaged his ears encouraging him to loose himself. She felt Sesshoumaru's sudden excitement and she screamed his name in pleasure. She ran her nails along his back as she felt the same thing he did. She kissed him full on the lips only exciting him more. After years of this it never seemed to be this exciting. Maybe because they were married, or perhaps they hadn't done this in a whole month only hell knows why.**

**Then in the sudden rush of excitement he broke and screamed out. He growled and Kotote screamed. She felt full and he felt warm. She was him and he was her. Like a packet of cool-aid mix and some water. They were meant to intertwine and have really good sex... just like I Kool-aid.**

**They laid like that for what seemed like an hour but was really only one minute before Kotote said, "Okay can I go to bed now?"**

"**One this is your bed because married people sleep in the same bed. Two if you're really that tired then you wouldn't want to walk to your own room, it's too far. Three I still never said that I was done with you." And they did that another three times before Sesshoumaru said that he was done with Kotote, prick.**

**L J J J J L**

**We join our fellow perverts, Shinji and Kosuke, in the kitchen, eating subs and mashed potatoes. Shinji was working on his latest peace of art 'Potato Woman.' While Kosuke sat and looked at the light bulb for support to his 'dilemma'.**

"**SESSHOUMARU!" Kotote yelled from up stairs with lust and drama. Kosuke and Shinji looked in the direction of the pleasure filled cry and their mouths dropped in 'oh my god.' ness.**

"**Oh, god I am so turned on by that!" Kosuke said while drool made a sparkling creek on his chin.**

"**Look, I'm done!" Shinji cheered as he held up potato women.**

"**Her boobs aren't big enough." Kosuke pointed at the little stubs of potato put there to represent some sort of boob type object, "Here put these in there."**

**Kosuke handed Shinji a pair of rather large peas. "Why her boobs are fine?" Then there was a plop herd as potato woman's boobs fell to the floor, "Fine."**

**Shinji stoke the two peas in the breast area then coated them with potato. "There are you happy?"**

"**Yeah, big boobs are better then none." Kosuke said as he raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Agreed." Shinji said, eating some of his sub. He looked at the counter and saw two little green aliens and gave them a piece of cheese out of his sub. They saluted Shinji and jumped back into their small ship and sailed back to the basement.**

"**Do you think dad will let us have mom after he's done?" Kosuke said, staring at the bowl of fruit on the middle of the dinning table.**

"**Probably, I mean, what does he care? Mom fucks other people on a regular basis, what does it matter if we're one of those people?" Shinji sat down on a chair at the counter.**

"**I dunno." Kosuke said, listening as the shower had just been turned on.**

**Shinji pricked up his ears as well, "God, will they stop already? Its been at least five hours now! By the time we get there mom will be put out!"**

**Another hour passed by and Shinji and Kosuke started to play a puzzle when Kotote came down to get a glass of milk.**

"**Hey. I thought you two went home?" Kotote said, reaching in the fridge, bending over so the both of them could get a good view of her ass. Kotote had been sleeping, that much was obvious since she was in Sesshoumaru's boxers and one of his old work shirts that was only buttoned by two buttons in the middle.**

"**We were." Shinji said, slipping off the chair all cool like and walking over to Kotote.**

"**Were? Well, boys, you could've just walked." Kotote said, reaching up in the cupboard for a glass, giving them another view, but of her naked breasts. **

"**We wanted a ride." Kosuke said, standing close to Kotote.**

"**Oh, honey. You could've just told me that, I would've given you a ride." Kotote said, touching Kosuke's cheek with the back of her hand. She lowered it and said, "Would either of you like a glass of milk?"**

**They both shook their heads and watched as she poured the milk in the glass, then watched as she put the carton away.**

"**So, what were you and dad doing all this time?" Kosuke said, standing so close to Kotote that if he wasn't her son she would've gone kong-fu on him for invading her personal space.**

"**Um," She blushed, "We were...um counting. Yeah, we were counting."**

"**Counting what?" Shinji said, also invading her personal space, with lust in her eyes that Kotote didn't really seem to pick up. With him being her son and all.**

"**Potatoes." Kotote said, looking over at the mashed potato woman on the counter. She walked over to it, avoiding her sons hungry glares. **

**Kotote looked down at the woman, examining her, "Those aren't real." She said, indicating to the pea enlarged breasts and taking a drink of her milk.**

**Shinji and Kosuke had followed her, with speed that could only be matched by their father. Shinji stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Kotote's waist. His hands began to travel up her stomach and towards her breasts. Kotote spun around, dropping her glass of milk in the process. **

**She slapped Shinji across the face so hard the sound could've been heard all around the mansion, "I'm your mother!" She screamed.**

"**I don't care." Shinji said savagely, pressing his lips against hers, prying her lips open with his own. Kotote stood there for a second, her eyes wide with shock. She tired to step away, but the counter was in her way. And she also trying to pull away, but Shinji's hold was as good as Sesshoumaru's, if not stronger.**

**But to Kotote's relief Sesshoumaru had walked into the kitchen at that point, trying his robe. He looked over to Shinji and his eyes got slightly red.**

**Sesshoumaru took hold of Shinji's shoulder and spun him around, hitting me square in the jaw and knocking him unconscious. Kosuke looked down at his brother, then to his angry father,**

"**I think I'll walk." Kosuke said, picking Shinji up and slinging him over his shoulder. He then ran out of the kitchen, and out of the house.**

**FIN!**

**Sesshoumaru Had his way with Kotote multiple times after his sons left. He finally decided that he would die a happy man.**

**Kotote Was bull legged for a whole day. She was glad that she and Sesshoumaru finally got married, but was extremely angry at him for making her look like she had been riding a horse all her life.**

**Shinji Woke up and noticed that his girlfriend was tending to his cheek where he had gotten hit. He also decided that he would die a happy man. And his girlfriend really did die. The court matters are still being sorted though.**

**Kosuke Got a girlfriend the moment he got back to his apartment and almost killed her with his "hungryness". The girlfriend is still in contact with Kosuke to this day.**

**Hikari She just went home and watched WE until her boyfriend came home. End of explanation.**

**The Little Green Aliens The aliens lived off the piece of cheese that Shinji had given them. But that only lasted 10 min. Then they all died. End of aliens.**

**Glowing Potato Lives in the sewer and became a pimp.**

**Ghetto Pimpin' People Ate the glowing Potato and no longer lives today. They all did it with each other after that.**

**Potato Woman Sesshoumaru ate her, and enjoyed it.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Hutchensin Died shortly after their dinner with Sesshoumaru, because they ate the glass. Really. They weren't the smartest people alive. **

**SCREWED UP EPILOGE!**

**Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the endlessly black asphalt from his rock thing. Kotote stood behind him and crossed her arms,**

"**Stop looking all picturesque and stuff! It's just a story...no one can see you!" Kotote said and began to chase a butterfly that flew by her.**

"**Kotote, would you concentrate, we have to focus on catching that stupid demon Allison who has been killing my people." Sesshoumaru said the bus pulled up to the bus stop and he climbed on. Kotote chased the butterfly onto the bus but, being careful of the rock that was in the middle of the side walk.**

**Kotote sat down and the butterfly came to sit on her outstretched hand. Sesshoumaru reached over to the butterfly and squished it in his hand. He, always being clean and perfect, took out a napkin and cleaned up the mess, then threw the napkin out the window.**

**L J J J J L**

**20 MINUTES LATER**

**Sesshoumaru stood on top of a bolder, that looked much like a mini pride rock, that sat a top a building. "Allison, stop killing the people of Sesshoumaru!" He bellowed as people in the office building stuck their heads out to see who was yelling, they saw no one.**

"**BANANA'S FROM HAWANNA LULU!" Allison the evil demon yelled at him standing onto of a chicken that stood on top of a giant panda bear, they had trouble balancing and holding her up.**

"**What a response." Kotote said as she clapped her hands for an encore.**

"**Why do you kill these people? They couldn't have done anything to hurt you." He said as he raised his sword towards Allison.**

"**They took away my... coffee!" She bellowed and started to cry. She charged at Sesshoumaru and wielded a giant banana at him.**

"**I really don't think that you need any caffeine." Sesshoumaru swung his blade down at Allison and she died. Because Raven really wanted her too, but because Allison is so cool she got reincarnated and lived else where only to come back for revenge later.**

**L J J J J L**

**The next day everyone wondered why there was a rock in the middle of the sidewalk and a bolder on top of the building.**


End file.
